Julie Redding (Book Character)
Julie Redding is one of the main characters in The Perfectionists" book series. The impeccably perfect Queen Bee of Beacon Heights High, Julie is the Perfectionist holding the dirtiest little secret that could lead to her, and someone else's, downfall. Biography Julie once lived in California with her parents, happy until her father left them. The mental health of her mother, who was once as crisp and perfect-looking as Julie, began to deteriorate as her hoarding compiled. Julie only realized how worse her mother's condition was when they were evicted from their former house. Julie was constantly bullied because of the state she lived in by the other children around her. Only a few years ago that Julie and her mother moved to Beacon Heights. Her mother is now a hoarder to the worst degree and it’s a wonder to see how clean and organized Julie is compared to her. Because of her mother’s illness, Julie never has anyone over–except for Parker, who stays with her frequently. Personality Originally portrayed as the popular, friendly Queen Bee, Julie was friends with almost everyone. She disliked Nolan Hotchkiss due to his bullying people but never intervened. She was later shown to be cunning, manipulative, and secretive, able to cover her tracks when she harmed or killed people (as her other personality Parker Duval). After being placed in a mental institution to receive intense therapy, she was diagnosed officially with multiple personality disorder. Physical Appearance Julie is a slim eighteen-year-old young woman with long, straight hair of an auburn-red color. She has brown eyes, pale skin, with perfect white teeth and long, lithe legs. Series In "The Perfectionists", Julie is stated to be one of the most popular girls in her school, alongside Parker Duval, her best friend. She is also friends with Nyssa and Natalie. In "The Perfectionists", on the night of Nolan Hotchkiss' party, Julie's best-friend Parker got drunk and was later drugged by Nolan. Realizing this, Parker asked Julie if she could stay at her house that night, so she wouldn't have to face her abusive father. Afraid of the retaliation if Parker's father found out and partially because of her own mother's worsening mental state, Julie drove Parker home. Parker was beaten by her father that night, but it left her with ugly scars on her face that resulted in her being ostracized at school. Concerned for her friend, Julie set-up an appointment for Parker to receive counseling, although Parker was later afraid she was being stalked by her doctor. In "The Good Girls", it’s revealed that Julie pick Parker’s father and determined that she would have killed him by stabbing. At the beginning of the book Julie was in the bedroom but then her mother called her with a desperate voice her mother asked her to cat litter and Diet Sprite. Julie answered her mother because of the hurtful words she uttered. Her mother said “A worth-less, no good, piece of nothing. Of course, you’re accused of murder! You probably did it, stupid bitch!” People are walking in the street and they would avoid passing Julie’s house because of the foul smell of cats. She was made a catchy nicknames Julie rotting, drooly Julie and pussy galore because of Ashley email. Despite this Julie’s boyfriend Carson tried to motivate her to be back in school and he denies Ashley and Carson are together. Julie feels better after talking to Carson at the moment. Julie goes back to school because the situation becomes better and other girls feel relieved because finally, they found the suspect and Carson make her feel better. She opens her locker a familiar scent rose up in the floor a kitty litter. Julie’s mouth dropped open as someone pushes through in front of the crowd. It was Ashley who welcomes Julie back in the school taking photos. Julie ran as fast as she could to the parking area. Mac and Ava rushed to Julie’s house about what happened in the school, a damp a foul smell escaped the house and wash over the porch. Julie stood in the doorway saying she’s fine and she will never. Ava went home and Mac hesitated, she turned back to Julie. As Mac enters the house smell like mildew, cat pee and dead mouse she pretends it didn’t bother Julie is pointing a kitty litter. Julie’s room smell like perfume and fresh laundry, it was like she’d stepped into a different house. Mac started to share about Claire and Blake who humiliate her. They also talk about the list and the terrible conversation. Julie and the other girls were called out to see Detective Peters. He explains that Alex Cohen has been released from custody and Ava felt happy about the good news, but Detective Peter said your prints are over at the house and if they killed Hotchkiss then maybe Granger was onto them. The girls feel nervous and detective broke the silence. He introduced Dr. Rose a psychological profiler was she’s going to speak each one of them. Dr. Rose started with Julie the room was quiet Julie introduced her life, her mom and weakness. Dr. Rose and Julie are talking about Nolan did to Parker he knew Parker’s dad was nasty. Parker’s dad beat her all the time and Ashley sent out an email to the entire school about her mom and her house. Memories flooded her months Parker had spent in the hospital broken bones and swollen limbs; of Parker learning to walk again. They were best friends and Parker had forgiven her. Dr. Rose and Julie finish talking. She headed over the car and she glanced at the phone lying on the passenger seat, notified some of Instagram alerts she tapped on the app Ashley tagged her in a photo of Julie’s house and Julie’s mother. Julie went to Ashley’s house and she heard a scream followed the sounds into the bedroom. She burst into the bathroom and took in the scene then when she saw it Ashley was soaked, her fingers were pruney and her eyes is closed Julie pressed her fingers against Ashley’s throat searching for a pulse but there was nothing. Julie doubts that Parker did these terrible things, so Julie decided to clean the room to remove the pieces of evidence and hides Ashely's body. That was what you did for best friends. After witnessing Ava Jalali's step-mother, Leslie, abusing her, Julie was angered and said some horrible things about her. Days later, Leslie was thrown out of a window and died. When confronted by her friends about her whereabouts on the night of the attack, Julie claimed she was with Parker. after Ashley found out about Julie's secret and started harassing her about it, Ashley's body was later found murdered after she had been drowned. it is revealed that Parker's father beat her to death after Parker entered the house on the day Julie made her go home. Julie was so overcome with guilt from that night, that she created another personality and became "Parker Duval", revealing Julie's formerly unknown personality disorder. It was only in Julie's mind that Parker survived the attack from her father. As Parker, Julie killed Nolan to get revenge for the incident on the night of the party, drowned Ashley to protect "Julie's" secret, killed Leslie, and injured Mr. Granger. However, she is not aware of this when she is Julie Redding, due to her disorder. Ava, Caitlin, and Mackenzie went to the police to express their concerns about Julie being the one to kill and injure all those people. When asked how long they have wondered this, they admitted that they had thought this ever since Ava's step-mother, Leslie, was attacked, and Julie used a deceased Parker as her alibi. At the end of "The Good Girls", Julie is arrested and placed into a mental institution to receive intense therapy. However, Julie escapes wearing a doctors jacket under the identity of E. Fielder. At the end of the novel, she is revealed to be hiding out in a hotel under the name of Elizabeth Fielder, eating Chinese food with her hallucination of Parker Duval. Relationships TBA Notes and Trivia Quotes Category:The Perfectionists Books Category:Book Characters (The Perfectionists)